No tears left behind
by Masaki Naomi-chan
Summary: You know what even if someone is gone,theres a huge chance their still with you. So remember. No tears left behind. GALE, Slightly short.


This may be sad but...I thought it would be a good one-shot. So...Read if ya want. :) Remember check out my other account which I am mostly '_Reika Sakura-san". _So Enjoy my fellow Fairy tail fans! Oh yes...Gajeel x Levy is canon so suck it xD I am sorry I am just a huge fan girl over that couple lol. **By the way Levy keeps saying He cause you are not suppose to know who _he_ is until the end CX**

No tears left behind  
(Levy's Prov)

If only I was strong then maybe he would still be here with me. Not dead,but with us. Yet I am not strong so I sit here,looking at his grave,trying to hold back my tears. You see a few weeks ago I went on a mission only to find out the boss was a evil bastard whos been killing girls and feeding their body to his monster pet. Then he came and saved me but he didn't save himself. Were not sure if he really is dead since we couldn't find his body.

I hate standing in the back ground as others protect me with their life,now cause of that someone died. I lay my hand on the cold ground,closing my eyes,I remember all the time we had spent together. He may be a bastard at sometimes but...he is also caring. He may act as if he doesn't care about others but I know he does.

"Levy are you here again?" I squeal from the sound of someone call me name and ask me a question. I quickly turn around to see Natsu,Lucy and jet and Dory. I shack my head yes telling them I came here to visit him.

"You can't keep dwelling on the pass,Levy-Chan. Hes dead." Jet tells me calmly. Finally a tear falls from my eyes as I stand and turn to glare at Jet. I walk to him softly tell I stand in front of him, smirking. I look up at him with hurt in my eyes.

"Uh Levy-ch-" Jet gets cut off by me smacking him in the face making everyone gasp in surprise.

"Shut up! Just because you weren't as close to him as I was doesn't mean you can tell me to move on! How can I move on from someone I care for some much?!" I stomp pass him tears flying by as well. I clench my hands as I start to run down the hill and finally into the forest. After a few minutes of that I come to the lake.

Dropping to my knees I cry more and more. I know he was trying to protect me...Yet it hurts some much seeing him gone. I hate knowing the person I care the most for,the person I love so much is gone!

I suddenly hear a stick crack behind me. I do not pay attention to it.

Yet I whisper. "I miss you...Gajeel." I hold my body.

"I can't cry" I say as I try to hold the other tears in. "He wouldn't want me to cry..." The steps behind me come closer to me. I don't look back knowing it may be Jet. The steps stop as if they are right behind me. I start to get nerves. As I was about to turn around,I feel hands wrap around my waist. I look down with my eyes growing wider. Those hands aren't Jet's. Their to big and strong.

"Th-Th-Those hands..." I chock out. Only for me to be slightly picked up and into this person's lap.

"Who ever said I wouldn't want you to cry,Shrimp?" I quickly to turn my head only to see him smiling,his fangs showing. I burst out in tears as I start to cry and whimper.

"YOUR ALIVE~!" I turn around and hug him tightly. I chant thank you over and over again. He pats my head, I know hes smirking.

"Yes yes,WAIT? Do you think that faggot is going to kill me?! Shrimp! All that happened was...well...Never mine!" I giggle from his remark.

"Ok...But I am really happy your alive."

"Uh hun,now come on. Lets get something to eat I am fucking hungry as hell!" I nod. Soon enough we had eaten and were at the guild. Strangely enough even some people run to him and...hug him. I get jealous.

You know what even if someone is gone,theres a huge chance their still with you.

So remember

No tears left behind.

**The end**

**I was listening to Snow fairy,I think opening one. And iy was weird cause at the end and the song,it was like I was watching a ending for fairy tail lol**


End file.
